<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Be Consumed (To Be Destroyed) by sweetNsimple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324337">To Be Consumed (To Be Destroyed)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/pseuds/sweetNsimple'>sweetNsimple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Albert Wesker, Chair Sex, Consensual Crossdressing, Consensual Sex, Crossdressing, Dark Ending, Established Relationship, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Stockholm Syndrome, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-explicit Stockholm Syndrome, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Sergei Vladimir, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sergei Vladimir, Sex and Chocolate, Stockholm Syndrome, Table Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Victim Albert Wesker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/pseuds/sweetNsimple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Albert was not necessarily afraid of Sergei. He was simply… becoming unattached. The sex was fantastic and Sergei had brains on top of brawn, but there was no feeling Albert despised more than being expandable. There was no doubt in his mind that Sergei would kill him if it served his goals to do so.<br/>So, not only was Albert planning on leaving Umbrella… he was planning on leaving Sergei as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sergei Vladimir/Albert Wesker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Be Consumed (To Be Destroyed)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnon0/gifts">AnotherAnon0</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The worst part about entering a relationship with Sergei Vladimirov had been watching him change over time.</p><p>Sergei had first joined Umbrella in 1992 with his clones as glorified test subjects. Albert had been drawn in by the man’s rich, lilting voice, his cultural background, and his military history. His English had been imperfect and his scars from driving unsuccessfully through a minefield had been more pronounced than they were now, rawer to look at and strikingly attractive to Albert. He had had a commanding presence and a soft, always-amused-by-something tone of voice yet had had no position of power in which either were welcome. What he had had was determination and an uncanny ability to get whatever he wanted just by being pushy enough. The first year he was with Umbrella, he convinced Spencer to let him create and oversee a new division called Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service, or U.B.C.S.</p><p>It didn’t even take him a year to wheedle Albert into his bed. He was charming and attentive. If Albert said, ‘Fuck me like a whore,’ then Sergei did so exuberantly. If Albert said, ‘I’m going to fuck <em>you</em> like a whore,’ then Sergei gave in <em>just</em> as exuberantly. Their sex life over the years had never gotten dull, had never become anything less than all consuming.</p><p>In the act of consuming, however, there was destruction.</p><p>Sergei had risen in power several times over until the only person who dared tell him what to do was Lord Spencer himself – and even the old fool was afraid of Sergei. Afraid of Sergei’s single-minded focus to return Russia to its former glory, of his ambitions and how far he would go to fulfill them.</p><p>Albert was not necessarily afraid of Sergei. He was simply… becoming unattached. The sex was fantastic and Sergei had brains on top of brawn, but there was no feeling Albert despised more than being expandable. There was no doubt in his mind that Sergei would kill him if it served his goals to do so.</p><p>So, not only was Albert planning on leaving Umbrella… he was planning on leaving Sergei as well.</p><p>That was the hard part, though. Albert had built up… sentiment for the older man. As ludicrous as it sounded. As <em>impossible</em> as it seemed. Albert would never call it love, not even he was tortured, but it was some emotion strong enough that he hesitated in leaving.</p><p>He had to leave, though.</p><p>One more night, he told himself.</p><p>Just one.</p><p>~:~</p><p>It was a random evening in April and Sergei had come up to the Umbrella branch in Raccoon City closer to Albert for the weekend. This, Albert decided, would be their last weekend together.</p><p>He arrived at the hotel Sergei had sent him an address for. It was not the top rated in all of Raccoon City, but posh enough that he was still escorted to the presidential suite where his lover awaited him. He was let in with a respectful bow from the employee and he stepped into a cavernous space with a skylight, letting him see the night from within a warmly lit room. The furniture was in shades of pale gold to tan to accentuate crème walls and deep red carpets over a hardwood floor.</p><p>“Hello, my heart,” burred a familiar voice as warm as the room itself.</p><p>There was no kitchen or kitchenette in the suite that Albert could see, but there was a polished wood dining table that Sergei sat at with a bowl and a tray of fruit.</p><p>“Are you ready to be spoiled?” Sergei asked him, standing to his full looming height.</p><p>Albert felt that he both wanted to bite this man’s head off and bite his claim into the man’s throat where everyone would be able to see it. A usual feeling for him.</p><p>“There isn’t any special occasion tonight to warrant being spoiled,” he pointed out. He had an impeccable memory for important dates and, after realizing that Sergei did to, had learned to be prepared for very random anniversaries throughout the years. The most confounding one so far had been, ‘The First Time We Touched’ – which, by Sergei’s meaning, had been the very first day they were introduced and Albert had handed him a document, leading to their fingers grazing.</p><p>Albert knew when every anniversary was that Sergei demanded they celebrate and today was not one of them.</p><p>A hand squeezed his lungs and it took incredible willpower to continue breathing normally as if nothing was wrong. Did Sergei know? Did he know that Albert was leaving?</p><p>Oh, but his smile was soft and delighted. There wasn’t a sharp object in sight, only a ladle in the bowl before Sergei. Albert knew whenever his lover was feeling dark and vindictive – there was always some sort of blade involved.</p><p>Sergei strolled toward him and lowered his great heft so that they were of almost equal height to kiss. Sergei’s lips touched him chastely, lulling him into softening. A tongue slipped between his lips and then Sergei was <em>devouring</em> him, a hand on the back of Albert’s head, and if Sergei tried to push his tongue any further down Albert’s throat –</p><p>Too late.</p><p>Albert now had the beginnings of an erection as Sergei plunged the pink muscle toward the back of his mouth like a flexible penis. What Albert had once thought to be disgusting, he had learned was carnal. A precursor of activities to come, and he had formed a Pavlovian response to Sergei shoving things in his mouth.</p><p>Perhaps their sex life was <em>too</em> exciting if he couldn’t even handle some kissing without wanting to grind himself against this man like an intoxicated twenty-something in a bar.</p><p>Sergei pulled away at last and Albert followed for a mindless moment before he caught himself. His hands were squeezing Sergei’s thick waist, the apex of his hips pressed against one of his lover’s massive thighs.</p><p>“Time with you is always special, my love,” Sergei purred. He pressed his thumb against Albert’s bottom lip and rubbed. “I believe that I am allowed to spoil the ones I care for every once in awhile without having to explain myself, yes?”</p><p>“If I am getting some extra attention because of <em>good behavior</em>, it would benefit the both of us if I knew what that good behavior was.”</p><p>“Ah, is that so? Well… I have always been honest with you, yes?”</p><p>That feeling of dread returned. It was years of practiced composure that kept him from revealing himself. “Of course.” Honesty, Sergei had often stressed, was the foundation of every healthy relationship.</p><p>“I <em>might</em> be trying to bribe you.”</p><p>Albert squinted at him. “… How so?”</p><p>Sergei attempted to offer him a dazzling white-toothed smile. It only looked evil. This was typical of him as his sincerest smiles generally came across as evil. “I would like for you to enjoy the bath I have drawn for you and then… I would like for you to join me at the dining table in the clothing I have laid out for you.” He leaned in close. Nipped at Albert’s jaw, his earlobe. “After that, I want you to ride my cock while I feed you fruit and chocolate.”</p><p>Albert slid his hands up and behind Sergei, massaging along his spine. His lover was only wearing a pair of soft grey sweatpants, his chest and the mass of scars over the right side of it left uncovered for Albert’s viewing pleasure. Sergei always ran impossibly hot, a mixture of being raised in a cold environment and having so much mass. Albert pressed closer, hips gyrating before he could stop them.</p><p>Sergei chuckled darkly, his slight smirk pressed against Albert’s cheek. “You can be bribed to do that much, yes?”</p><p>“I can be… persuaded, yes.”</p><p>“In that case…” A hand lightly swatted his ass. “Get clean. Get dressed. Come join me when you are done.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Albert deferred with a teasing drop in his voice.</p><p>Sergei hummed happily as he stepped away. “I love when you call me sir. Have I mentioned that?”</p><p>“Once or twice,” Albert murmured. There was an open door to his right and he correctly assumed it to be the bathroom. There was a large tub of steaming water that smelled of flowery oils and had rose petals floating on its crystal-clear surface. He and Sergei could both easily fit inside of the tub, making it more of a reasonably sized recreational pool.</p><p>He decided to leave the door open as he stripped, every article of clothing coming off slowly. Naked, he ran his hands through his hair, throwing the carefully gelled design into disarray. Sergei had always shown his preference for Albert without product in his hair, preferring that he not smell like chemicals and that his hair be soft enough to grab at the root.</p><p>He glanced over his shoulder and, predictably, Sergei was watching. The incredible length of the suite was no match for his perfect eyesight and he could see the hunger in his lover’s one eye. He was idly stirring the pot of what Albert determined to be chocolate as he stared Albert down.</p><p>Albert took his time in the bath, enjoying the sweet-smelling steam, how whatever was in the water seeped into his tired muscles and helped them relax. He scrubbed his hair until it was clean of product and he gave Sergei a show as he got to his knees in the tub, held onto the wide lip with one hand, and used some gentle soap inside of his ass. Sergei was an attentive lover, certainly. He loved sucking cock and he loved rimming. For some reason, however, there was a disconnect when it came to fingering Albert open.</p><p>Unexplainable to them both, Sergei either never took enough time to finger him open or went too far. Albert had ended up getting fisted by Sergei to the point that his once tight asshole was now a relaxed slit. Not that he hadn’t enjoyed being fisted… It just was generally a surprise to them both when it happened.</p><p>It was baffling.</p><p>When Albert wanted to be stretched open right, he did it himself. Sergei didn’t mind. He got some sort of secondhand satisfaction from watching Albert fuck himself with his own fingers. Even now, Albert could see that Sergei’s legs were spreading wide to accommodate a tent in his soft sweatpants.</p><p>After he managed to squeeze four fingers inside of his hole, he rinsed himself out and decided that he was ready to be spoiled. He climbed out of the bath, leaving it filled for now as he wasn’t sure what Sergei’s future plans included. He found a large towel that was almost longer than he was tall and so plush that he could have fallen asleep on it.</p><p>There were benefits to being with Sergei and a number of those benefits included experiencing the best of the best. Albert got a reasonable salary himself – betraying humankind paid well – but his earnings were paltry compared to Colonel Sergei Vladimirov’s wealth.</p><p>He recalled Sergei mentioning clothing and took a glance about.</p><p>There was a delicate looking chair next to a floor-to-ceiling mirror. On it was a midnight blue fabric of what appeared to be velvet folded into a little square.</p><p>Albert knew it was a dress before he held it up and let it unravel. In their years together, Sergei had shown a propensity for dresses. Sometimes, he wore them. Other times, Albert wore them. On several occasions, they had both worn dresses. Sergei enjoyed the easy access of them, the projected air of femininity and doll-like prettiness. He enjoyed the objectification of the one in the dress, whether it was himself or Albert.</p><p>Albert’s first time in a dress had been full of displeasure and curt language, his male pride bruised. He was older and wiser now. He made sure he was mostly dry before he slipped the dress on.</p><p>The minidress clung to his waist and thighs, the hem precariously close to the bottom of his ass. He gave the mirror a little twist and turn and saw an open back that stopped at the small of his spine. Turning front again, he drifted his fingernails over the skin revealed by the halter top design, the neckline plunging to his navel. The halter top was held up by a collar of fabric that buttoned at the back of his neck. The clinging number was sleeveless, and so his pale, muscular arms were on display as well. He was barely more than decent.</p><p>He still thought he looked ridiculous in a dress. However… who was he to argue with the results? He could look at himself in a dress critically and understand that Sergei was going to take one look at him and make their last night together unforgettable.</p><p>As a bonus, the dress was very soft to the touch, very tactilely pleasing…</p><p>Albert gave his hair one last run-though as he sauntered out of the bathroom.</p><p>Sergei gave him a standing ovation, whistling loudly.</p><p>“Beautiful!” he cheered. “Enchanting! My heart, you honor me…” He held out a hand and Albert walked forward to take it. He was brought into another deep kiss that made his dress scrunch up as his cock remembered what was going to happen.</p><p>He had noted that there had been no underwear with the dress.</p><p>“Here…” He was pulled over to the table. The bowl was indeed full of white chocolate – Albert’s favorite. There was a hot plate under the metal bowl to keep the chocolate melted. Albert supposed that the bowl holding the chocolate was actually within another bowl that contained water so that the chocolate would not burn.</p><p>Sergei pulled the ladle out of the bowl and blew on the dripping remnants of chocolate. “Mm… Yes, that looks good.” He held it out for Albert to sample.</p><p>Albert lapped inside of the ladle and allowed himself to hum his pleasure. Sergei grinned like a little boy, so proud of himself for making someone else happy.</p><p>Albert was going to miss that boyish look on that scarred face.</p><p>Sergei snapped up a white hand towel he had on the table and used it to wipe the ladle off. Albert frowned in confusion.</p><p>He allowed his confusion to fall away as Sergei handed him a fondue fork. “Please, my love,” Sergei said. “Indulge yourself.”</p><p>Albert clearly recalled someone saying he would get fucked while he ate. Knowing Sergei, he hadn’t forgotten either. He had to assume that Sergei had a plan to make Albert’s brain ooze out of his ears with intense euphoria.</p><p>Sergei used one hand to move Albert until he was standing between the table and Sergei’s abandoned chair. His lover encouraged him again to start eating by wrapping his hand around Albert’s and spearing a piece of melon using his fondue fork.</p><p>A kiss landed on his bare shoulder. His lover crowded him against the table, his hot chest felt against Albert’s naked back.</p><p>Albert carefully dipped the melon and took a modest bite of it, letting the rich taste of chocolate and sweetness of fruit roll over his tongue as he chewed slowly.</p><p>He went to finish off his first piece of melon when he felt Sergei move his dress up to his waist. He shivered and chewed more violently on this piece. Without thinking too hard about it, he planted one hand on the table and arched his back to present his ass. Sergei chuckled and took a step back, his warmth dissipating.</p><p>Albert went to delicately spear a strawberry next –</p><p>And ended up stabbing the porcelain plate with such force that it <em>cracked</em>, a high noise of shock forced out of his lungs as he was impaled on something that was <em>not</em> Sergei’s cock.</p><p>It was certainly not as thick, and perhaps that was part of the problem. There was absolutely no resistance as it slipped so deep inside of him that he swore he could feel it jab inside of his intestines.</p><p>He panted harshly, legs moving apart. The fondue fork scraped across the plate as his body curled in on itself.</p><p>“Please, my dearest,” Sergei said. “Why have you stopped? You love white chocolate.” He pulled out the phallic object out and then shoved it forward again, making him <em>yell</em>.</p><p>Its thin tip made it feel like it could rip through his delicate colon. He was… strangely aroused by the sensation. He started working himself back onto the object, unfulfilled by its shape and yet desperate for its depth.</p><p>It only took a few thrusts to realize that it was the ladle’s handle.</p><p>This… was why Sergei had used a soup ladle with white chocolate instead of a fondue ladle. The handle of this instrument was straight without the curve at the end.</p><p>He froze as he realized this. As he realized that Sergei was fucking him with <em>kitchenware</em>.</p><p>Kisses were pressed over his shoulders, along the top of his spine, in his hair.</p><p>“My heart, you have stopped. Why is that?”</p><p>“A… A <em>ladle</em>?”</p><p>“Yes! I thought you would enjoy a toy to play with first before you sit down on my cock. How deep can you feel it? Does it go deeper than my cock? It <em>is</em> a few inches longer than me… Does it make you feel good?” He pulled the handle out and shoved it back inside. A shiver ran up and down Albert’s spine. “Does it?”</p><p>“It… It does! It does feel… good…” Very good. Albert gyrated back on the handle as he exercised incredible care in stabbing a strawberry and dunking it in the white chocolate. Sergei’s open mouth bathed his shoulder, sucking his mark where clothing would hide his claims from Albert’s coworkers at S.T.A.R.S.</p><p>There was something indescribably decadent and filthy about eating food while getting fucked by a glorified spoon. His belly was warm with the chocolate and with coiling arousal, tangling in on itself as his want built up.</p><p>“Are you ready for me?” Sergei asked after what could have been minutes. “Or will you cum on this ladle?”</p><p>Albert licked chocolate from his bottom lip and forced himself to stop fucking the kitchenware. “I’m always ready for you, <em>dear</em>,” he slurred. His cheeks were red, his chest flushed, and he was breathing hard already.</p><p>Sergei pulled his chair closer and sat down. The ladle’s long handle came out with another shudder from Albert.</p><p>Hands landed on his naked upper thighs, urging him to sit. He put the fondue fork down for a moment to brace himself, twisting his torso so that he could put a hand on Sergei’s shoulder as they lowered him down onto his lover’s cock together.</p><p>The tip of Sergei’s incredible girth touched his hole and he threw his head back with a growl, already feeling oversensitive. Sergei’s cockhead <em>popped</em> inside and then… Sergei let go. And, as he let go, his bare feet kicked Albert’s feet out from under him and to the sides.</p><p>Albert <em>screamed</em> as he fell on Sergei’s penis, taking it to the root suddenly and with no warning. His back arched and every muscle in his body locked in place as he was overwhelmed, burning inside from being forced wide open.</p><p>Sergei hushed him gently, one hand pulling Albert’s arm back and behind his head so that his fingers were buried in Sergei’s silver locks. The other hand dragged up Albert’s side and back down, petting the velvet of his dress and the silky, steely flesh of his naked thighs.</p><p>With a sob, Albert went limp against Sergei’s naked chest. A heart beat near his ear… incredibly calm given the situation.</p><p>He frowned, discomforted by the slow, soothing rhythm. His own heart was going crazy, his body excited almost to the point of orgasm – and neither of them had even touched his cock yet.</p><p>Before he could delve any deeper into that line of thought, Sergei reached out and plucked the fondue fork up from the table. He stabbed a piece of melon and dipped it in the chocolate, bringing it to Albert’s mouth.</p><p>Albert quietly took the treat. Sergei spread his legs under him, Albert’s thighs hooked over his. As a result, Albert was plied vulnerably open.</p><p>Another fruit was pressed to his lips and Sergei began to roll into him. Slow, deep thrusts that left him constantly full without reprieve. Sergei’s dick was so thick that it was a bruising force against the excited swelling of his prostate, pleasure so sharp that it burned. Albert groaned low in his chest, fingers pulling at Sergei’s hair.</p><p>He felt his head getting hazy as pleasure – both sexual and intimate – seeped into his every cell.</p><p>Sergei kissed the side of his throat.</p><p>“How do you feel, my heart?” he asked in a guttural voice.</p><p>“Mmm good…” Albert’s head lolled against Sergei’s shoulder, ignoring another piece of fruit held in front of him. He was too warm, too content… too tired to keep eating.</p><p>Sergei chuckled and put the fondue fork down. He wrapped his hands around Albert’s waist and lifted his limp body some inches into the air.</p><p>Albert sighed shakily at his lover’s show of strength. Both of them were very powerful men physically – Albert had proven himself capable of giving Sergei piggyback rides to the other’s delight – but only Sergei could do this. Could hold Albert’s entire weight in his hands and keep him just where he wanted him.</p><p>His eyes slipped shut as Sergei became rougher with him, jackhammering up into his relaxed hole. The pleasure was bordering on pain, it was so intense. His insides were raw and sensitive, his prostate throbbing, and his cock was…</p><p>Was… flagging. Going down. All tension was leaving his body.</p><p>He rolled his tongue over his lips. “S-Sergei…”</p><p>“Hm? Yes… my… love?”</p><p>“Wha… What d’you… what d’you do t’me?” He didn’t have the strength to keep his eyes open. Sergei was fucking him hard and fast now, grunting into his ear, and it meant little to him.</p><p>“I am… spoiling you… my heart!” Sergei answered conversationally against his cheek.</p><p>Albert’s fading thoughts strained to find answers. Even half-unconscious, he was an intelligent man and eventually managed to draw some tentative conclusions as Sergei used his body like a fleshlight.</p><p>“Wha… wha’s in… chocolate?”</p><p>Sergei stood up, Albert caught on his cock, and shoved the hot plate and the fruit toward the other end of the table. He let Albert’s weak torso flop uselessly onto the table’s surface and his cock plunged back inside of him. The <em>slap slap slap</em> of skin on skin was incredibly loud in Albert’s narrowing awareness, the slurp and suck of his wet, loose ass taking Sergei in and then letting him go obscene… and, suddenly, terrifying.</p><p>Albert’s hands kneaded uselessly at the table, trying to find the will to push himself up.</p><p>“S-Sergei… Wha…”</p><p>“Do not worry… about what is in… the chocolate!” Sergei one hand held him at the waist, the other coming down between his shoulder blades. With a harsh plunge of his hips, he went still. Albert was too out of it to feel his lover climax inside of him, but he was familiar enough with Sergei to know that that had just happened.</p><p>Sergei gasped for breath, folding over Albert. He kissed his sweat-slick back, hips giving little, sporadic thrusts.</p><p>“I love you so very much, my heart,” he breathed hotly against Albert’s skin. “And I love to spoil you like this, with all the treasures money can buy… It is hard to spoil someone who is gone, though. Don’t you agree?”</p><p>Albert weakly curled a hand into a fist. It was all the energy he had.</p><p>“Honesty is the foundation of a healthy relationship,” Sergei reminded him, pulling out. He kept a hand at Albert’s waist to keep him from falling to the floor. The other hand smoothed his dress back down as if to cover his modesty. As if Sergei’s cum was not dripping down his inner thighs. “And you have not been honest with me.” He crouched down to wrap an arm under Albert’s knees and then lifted him up and against his chest, bridal style. He shifted until Albert’s head was cradled on his chest instead of hanging down.</p><p>“Why would you be so cruel to me?” Sergei asked. The suite had another doorway that went into a grandiose bedroom with a four-poster bed and a canopy of pale gold curtains over opaque linen.</p><p>“It is fortunate for our relationship that I can be crueler.” He laid Albert down on the bed and then stood back, watching him. “You have a very strong spirit, my heart. My will, however, is stronger. By the time we leave this suite, I promise you this: You will never think of leaving me again. You can trust that. Do you know why?”</p><p>Albert could only stare at him dully, the room fading in and out of his vision.</p><p>“Because <em>I</em> do not lie,” Sergei told him. He pressed a chaste kiss to Albert’s forehead. “Sweet dreams, my love.”</p><p>Albert’s world faded away…</p><p>~::~</p><p>The next five days that followed felt like…</p><p>
  <strike>I can survive this. I can stay strong. I will not break.</strike>
</p><p>They felt like…</p><p>
  <strike>I hate him. I hate him. I hate him! Stop <em>touching</em> me! </strike>
</p><p>They <em>felt</em>…</p><p>
  <strike>Please… Please… I’m sorry… Do whatever you want… just don’t hurt me anymore.  </strike>
</p><p>They…</p><p>
  <strike>Why did I think I could live without this? </strike>
</p><p>…</p><p>
  <strike>“I... I love... I love y-you, Sergei.” </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>“I know, my heart.” </strike>
</p><p>They felt like <em>dying</em>… over and over again. For an eternity. <strike></strike></p><p>~::~</p><p>Albert left the hotel at Sergei’s side, their hands intertwined. Albert glanced around the busy city street with distaste and discomfort.</p><p>“Take me home,” he begged his lover quietly. He pressed himself under Sergei’s shoulder, needing to get away from the threat of anyone else touching him.</p><p>Sergei bent his head and pressed a kiss into Albert’s soft, product-free hair. “Of course, my heart. That is where we are going now. Just be patient.”</p><p>His fragile, shattered mind told him that Sergei would keep him safe. As long as Albert was honest with him… as long as Albert was loyal to him… Sergei would take care of him.</p><p>
  <strike>He was better than this…</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>He was stronger this this…</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>Sergei hurt him.</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>Sergei broke him.</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>Sergei consumed him.</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>Sergei <em>destroyed</em> him.</strike>
</p><p>Sergei loved him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Being buddies with AnotherAnon0 is great because then I can write dark themes to relieve my own growing stress and I will know that it makes someone else happy. I also added some Sergei in sweat pants for them because Sergei was wearing sweat pants in their newest chapter of 'Three Extremes'.</p><p>They just wrote a story for Albert and Sergei called 'Something Stupid (Like a Romance Novel)' for me and we are on a streak of putting full-grown men in dresses. Since they are on an Albert/Sergei kick, I decided to feed their addiction.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>